The Next Generation
by Amaya Snow
Summary: Meet Jewel and Naoki Vermillion two dragonslayers who just joined Fairy Tail. They are Natsu and Lucy's children who were raised by dragons and thought to be dead. Finally they make it to Fairy Tail and meet the rest of the old gang's children. Including Kaito Fullbuster, Aya and Tetsuo Fernandes, Miki Redfox, and Osamu Dreyar. Follow their adventures in The Next Generation. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I know I still have to update my old one but I probably won't be doing that for a while. This one has some of the OC's from my other story but this time they aren't the same people. Here are a few of the characters, their age, if they have any siblings, and their magic. Oh and Jewel and Naoki are like the reincarnations of Mavis and Zeref. When Jewel is in her Dragonslayer form she looks like Mavis.**

**Jewel Vermillion: Daughter of Lucy and Natsu Vermillion. Lucy is a Vermillion in this story and they took her last name. Was thought to be dead.**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: June 3rd**

**Appearance: Usually walks around in her favorite form Rocker, but when she is in her human form she looks like Lucy but with longer hair, persian green eyes, and canines. In Rocker form she has black hair with violet streaks in it. Her eyes in this form are violet and sometimes she keeps the eyes in other forms too. She always holds a violet guitar that she sometimes rides on, it also doubles as a katana. (Like a broom). She wears black fishnets with black shorts on top of them. She has on a violet tube top with a black star on it, and wears a leather jacket on top. She has multiple piercings in her ears but usually wears star earrings and a star necklace. Wears black combat boots.**

**Magic: She is the celestial dragonslayer (This means she is also a stellar mage), uses time ark, and has different forms.**

**Family: She is Naoki's older twin, and was raised by Celeste the celestial dragon**

**Personality: She is fun loving, carefree, but can be scarier than Erza when she wants to be. She loves to fight (she is Natsu's daughter), and is protective of her nakama. She loves to read, and she loves music and singing.**

**Pet: Gem the silver exceed who's fur sparkles like a gems (Female)**

**Love Interest: Kaito Fullbuster. She has a crush on him but doesn't know how to tell him.**

**Naoki Vermillion: Son of Lucy and Natsu Vermillion. Was thought to be dead.**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: July 21rd**

**Magic: Shadow Dragonslayer, Celestial Mage (uses the black keys but he lends them to his sister because he usually relies on his shadow dragonslayer powers. Has magical forms, but he doesn't use them often.**

**Appearance: Has black hair, and onyx eyes. Has sharp canines like Natsu. Wears a black t-shirt and ripped up jeans, Wears black converse. Has a muscular build.**

**Personality: Is a very calm person, though a bit strict. Knows how to break up a fight. Can be scary but not nearly as scary as Jewel. Hates fighting thinks people should just talk things out.**

**Family: Is Jewel's younger brother and was raised by Shou the Shadow Dragon.**

**Pet: Shadow the black exceed with gray spots (Male)**

**Love Interest: Unknown**

**Kaito Fullbuster: Son of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: December 18**

**Appearance: Has dark blue hair, navy blue eyes (like Juvia's). Has a muscular build. Wears a dark blue shirt and the silver cross that Gray gave to him. Wears a leather jacket over his shirt, wears black pants and back sneakers.**

**Magic: Water Dragonslayer, learned Ice Make from his father. He was trained for a few years by Aoi the Water Dragon.**

**Personality: Seems cold and distant at first but warms up to you after a while. Loves to fight and thinks he is the best mage and fights people to prove his point. That stops after Jewel arrives. Inherited Gray's stripping habit.**

**Pet: Blizzard the white exceed with black swirls in his fur. (Male)**

**Love Interest: Has a crush on Jewel but denies it.**

**Okay those are 3 of the main characters. I might put up the rest later.**

**10 Years Ago**

Lucy and Natsu were playing with their children, Jewel the 5 year old and Naoki the 3 year old. The 2 children were both celestial mages. Much to Natsu's dismay and Jewel could already summon Virgo. Natsu was currently tossing Naoki in the air when suddenly a huge crash was heard. 10 people in black robes came in and made a beeline to Natsu, Lucy, Naoki, and Jewel.

"Give us the children." one of the hooded figures said.

"No! Never!" Natsu yelled. Before he knew what happened the man had stuck a knife through his heart. Natsu crumpled to the floor. Bringing Jewel down with him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up!" Jewel screamed. There was blood all over the two. She started crying. Next thing she knew Lucy was on the floor too. She had gotten stabbed in the heart also. Suddenly the little girl and boy were picked up and transported a forrest far away.

**Jewel's POV**

"Now children we are going to drain your magic. And kill you." A woman removed her hood. She had black hair cut in a bob and her eyes were red. Suddenly two huge creatures landed between us and the people. I new what they were, they were dragons my father told me about them.

"Naoki those are dragons." I whispered to my brother.

"How dare you try to harm these innocent children!" the black and dark purple one roared.

"You will be punished for your sins!" the white, silver, and gold one screamed.

"Dragon Roar!" two roars disintegrated the people who had killed our parents. The dragons turned to us and transformed into human form. The white silver and gold one turned into a pretty woman with blonde hair that has silver and white highlights that reached her waist. She was wearing a long silver dress and was barefoot. The black and purple dragon turned into a black haired man wearing a purple button up shirt and black pants he was also barefoot.

"Hello. My name is Celeste the Celestial Dragon." the blonde haired woman said.

"My name is Shou the Shadow Dragon." the black haired man said.

"You're dragons! My daddy was adopted by Igneel the Fire Dragon! He said that dragons were noble creatures who were really nice!" I squealed. I was meeting real dragons! I wish Daddy was still alive to meet them.

"Igneel, Grandine, and Metalica. I know them. They were one of the firsts to train Dragonslayers. Now it's our turn to find and train dragonslayers." Celeste said.

"Yes and I think you two will be the perfect dragonslayers." Shou said.

"What are your names?" Celesta asked.

"My name is Jewel and this is Naoki. We're both descended from Mavis Vermillion!" I told them.

"Okay then Naoki will come with me and learn to be a Shadow Dragonslayer." Shou said picking up Naoki.

"And Jewel you'll come with me and become the Celestial Dragonslayer. But you two will need your keys." Celeste said. 12 keys appeared in each of her hands. One set is gold and the other is obsidian. She handed me the gold set and Naoki the obsidian set.

"Now come Naoki we must start training!" Shou said and my brother and I parted ways we saw each other a lot though.

**Present Day**

My brother Naoki and I were looking for Fairy Tail. Over the last 10 years we had become dragonslayers. I was the Celestial Dragonslayer and he was the Shadow Dragonslayer. I used both sets of keys since Naoki relied mostly on his shadow powers. I had also collected the dragon keys. I could call out dragons with them. Suddenly Naoki collapsed.

"Naoki! Naoki wake up!" I yelled. We were almost at Fairy Tail. But I was almost out of magical power. I guess Naoki had actually run out. I put him on my guitar which I could fly on. I used the last of my magical energy to get us to Fairy Tail. I opened the guild doors and screamed in pain. When I run out of magic it causes me great pain unlike other people. Then I collapsed.

**Kaito's POV**

The guild doors were thrown open there was a girl and a boy standing there they both looked 15. The boy was on a floating violet guitar and was unconscious. Suddenly the girl screamed like she was in pain and collapsed on the floor. I ran to her. Her black and violet hair suddenly changed to blonde. Her whole outfit changed too. She was now wearing a silver and gold dress and her guitar had disappeared. She was barefoot on her waist were two sets of keys and a whip.

"Somebody get Wendy!" I yelled. The girl was twitching but she seemed fine. Maybe her magic had run out. But then why would she scream like that? Wendy came over. She checked them over.

"They're completely out of magical power. This girl though she's super powerful and when her magic runs out it causes her great pain." Wendy explained. That explained her scream.

"We should get her into the infirmary. Suddenly she started to wake up.

"Owww! Shoot remind me never to go a month without eating something. Owww!" the blonde joked. Suddenly she went outside. I went with her what I saw was unbelievable. This girl was eating the sunlight.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. I never introduced myself did I? My name is Jewel Vermillion, I'm the celestial dragonslayer. The boy I came in with is Naoki Vermillion my little brother, he's the shadow dragonslayer." Jewel said.

"Wait Jewel Vermillion? That makes you and Naoki, Natsu and Lucy's children right?" I asked. Natsu and Lucy were killed when I was five. Everyone thought their children were killed also.

"Oh I have to go heal Naoki!" she exclaimed. She's a healer? I thought she was the celestial dragonslayer. I have to see this.

"Ummm Wendy is it? Do you mind I just have to fix my brother?" Jewel told Wendy. She moved away.

"Time Ark: Go back a week." Jewel said. I watched as all of Naoki's bruises and cuts disappeared and he woke up.

"What happened?"Naoki asked his sister.

"You blacked out from magical loss and I had to fly you here on my guitar. Then I used up all my magic and well you know what happens when I lose my magic. Now eat!" Jewel ordered. This girl could be scarier than Master Scarlet.

"Dude you mind if I eat your shadow?" Naoki asked me.

"Ummm sure you can eat it why not." I told him. I was a little hesitant. Suddenly Naoki was holding a piece of my shadow. He quickly ate it. I guess he was hungry.

"Wait I thought you were the celestial dragonslayer. How are you able to use time ark?" I asked Jewel.

"Oh you see time and celestial magic are related. So it was easy for me to learn from Celeste. The only thing is that I also have my forms. That's why when I was out of magical power I was in so much pain. Because I have so much power." Jewel explained. She probably think she's more powerful than me. I'm gonna challenge her to a fight when she's at full strength.

"Oh can I go see the Master now?" Jewel asked me.

"Sure I guess." I led her to Master Scarlet's office.

"Master Scarlet? I have someone here to see you." I told her.

"Hello my name's Jewel Vermillion. My brother Naoki and I were hoping to join Fairy Tail." she told Erza.

"Wait Jewel and Naoki Vermillion? You don't look like the little girl and boy that were kidnapped." Erza said sceptically.

"Oh you're right sorry I'm in my favorite form Rocker. This is my real form." Jewel said as her black and violet hair transformed into long blonde straight hair with pink highlights that reached her waist. She grinned I saw she had sharp canines. She had jungle green eyes.

"I know my eyes don't look like either of my parents I'm afraid these are the eyes I got after I became a dragonslayer. I can only change them to violet when I'm in Rocker form." she explained.

"You look exactly like Lucy. Kaito go call Naoki in." Erza ordered. I went out and brought Naoki in.

"Naoki go into your human form." Jewel ordered.

"No I don't want to. I have pink hair in that form." Naoki said.

"Naoki I swear if you don't go into that form I will change my guitar into it's katana form and slice off your arms!" she threatened suddenly a violet katana appeared in her hand. She was serious!

"O-Okay big sis." Naoki stuttered as his black haired turned salmon and spiky. He was wearing a dragon scaled scarf and had onyx eyes. He grinned he also had canines.

"Now do you believe us?" Jewel asked.

"You two are the spitting images of your parents!" Erza exclaimed. "Could you tell me what your magic is?"

"Okay I'm the Celestial Dragonslayer, which means I'm also a Stellar Mage, I can use Time Ark, and I have ummmm how would I explain it. Magical Alter Egos, or forms." Jewel explained.

"I'm the Shadow Dragonslayer, I'm also a Stellar Mage but I let Jewel use my obsidian keys. I also have Magical Alter Egos or forms, but I only use one of them often. Unlike my sister who uses like 10 of them in a day. You should've seen what happened once when our my exceed Shadow stole her bowl of light. Okay so she became Silver, who is like the best Assassin in the world and almost cut off his tail." Naoki started laughing.

"Naoki I thought you wanted both your arms." Jewel said stroking her katana.

"Ummmm where are Gem and Shadow anyway?" Naoki asked.

"Oh shoot I think I left them fishing at the lake!" Jewel exclaimed. "I'll just go get them." her katana transformed back into a guitar. She hopped on it and it started to float. "Wanna come?" she asked me. She laughed it was a musical sound.

"I remind you of a witch don't I? It's a magical guitar I ride it like a witch would ride a broom." she explained. I did think she looked like a witch a bit. I hopped on behind her.

"Be back in an hour!" Erza ordered.

"Of course Erza." Jewel said. We took off it was a lot of fun.

"You don't get motion sickness do you?" I asked her.

"No most dragonslayers do but I have a permanent troia. That's why Naoki hates riding my guitar. Do you have an exceed?" she said.

"Yeah his name is Blizzard. He's on a fishing trip at Lake Neko." I told Jewel.

"Kaito then we can pick up your exceed too! That's where I left them." she said.

"So who taught you dragonslayer magic?" I asked.

"Celeste did. She and Shou saved Naoki and I after we were saved. We lived with a bunch of other dragonslayers and dragons. There was Nikki the Earth dragonslayer, I have her dragon's key. Oh and there was Tsuki the lacrima dragonslayer, I have her dragon's key too. You learned dragonslayer magic from Aoi the water dragonslayer magic right? I have his key also." she said. I was surprised I don't remember saying I was a dragonslayer.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"It's a gift. Also I talk to Aoi a lot." she revealed. "We're here!"

I looked down I saw three exceeds and a huge pile of fish.

"Jewel! Jewel! You finally came for us! I thought you had forgotten me! They made me fish for days! I don't even like fish!" a silver exceed yelled and Jewel hugged her.

"Where's Naoki?" a black and grey exceed asked.

"Okay Naoki's back at the guild. Sorry I took so long. I ran out of magic and you know how painful that is for me. Also this is my friend Kaito. Kaito this is Gem and Shadow." Jewel said.

"Hi Gem, nice to meet you Shadow." I said. "Blizzard come on we're going!" My white and black exceed came up to me.

"Coming just let us pack up the fish." Blizzard said.

"No way I wanna go surfing first! Look the ocean is nearby!" Jewel said.

"We don't even have bathing suits." I said. She smirked. That wasn't good. Suddenly she was dressed in a violet bikini. I looked down I was in blue swim trunks.

"How did that happen?" I was freaked out.

"Magic." she laughed. "Just have your exceed bring you this time I'm gonna ride my guitar the way I usually do."

She stood on her guitar like a surfboard. It rose up and she sped toward the ocean the exceeds and I following her. It was cool to watch her. She zipped around or over obstacles. Then she did a loop in the air. She was right I wouldn't have stayed on for that. Finally we were at the ocean she was like 10 feet in the air and she jumped of her guitar and dove into the ocean. I was about to tell Blizzard to go after her when Gem stopped me.

"She's a risk taker, don't worry she's jumped of a cliff and was fine this is nothing." Gem explained. I waited for her to come up. When she did she was holding a surfboard. The thing is she had changed forms, now she had light blue hair with white highlights. She was on a blue surfboard.

"This is her surfer form. She was always very athletic but in this form she's a pro surfer." Shadow explained.

"I wanna go in the water too." I said and Blizzard dropped me in the water. I watched as she surfed a couple of waves. It seemed fun but I rather just relax in the water. Suddenly Jewel appeared by my side, she was in Rocker form.

"We have to start going back. We're due in 20 minutes." she said and she swam back to shore, I followed her to shore. She was in her regular outfit and once I was on land I was in dry clothes too.

"Okay I need to get there faster than my guitar can take me. I'm gonna go into Fairy Form. Don't freak out." she said. Why would I freak out? Suddenly her hair turned white and she sprouted wings. Her clothes turned into a white dress. And she had on silver jewelry. She suddenly grabbed me and we took off the exceeds were at max speed and we got back with 5 minutes to spare. She went back into Rocker form and we went in with the exceeds.

"Erza we're back." she said as she walked into the office. Shadow immediately flew to Naoki.

"Good you and Kaito seem to be a good team. You two will be partners. Naoki you will be partners with my son Tetsuo. Now Kaito go get Mira to give them their guild marks.

"Yes Master Scarlet." I bowed.

"Oh should Naoki and I call you Master Scarlet too?" Jewel asked.

"No only Kaito has to call me that because he ruined my children and I's strawberry cake." Erza said. "You can call me Erza."

I led the siblings to Mira. Naoki got his mark in black and Jewel got it in violet. Then I led them to where my friends and I sat.

"Hi everyone this is Jewel and Naoki Vermillion. Naoki, Jewel this is Miki Redfox I pointed to the bluenette, Aya Fernandes I pointed to the redhead, Tetsuo Fernandes I pointed to a blue headed boy, and Osamu Dreyar I pointed to the white headed boy." I introduced my friends.

"So what magic do you use?" Naoki asked everyone.

"I'm an Iron Dragonslayer, my dad taught me." Miki said.

"I'm a requip mage like my mom." Aya told them.

"I use Heavenly Body Magic like my dad." Tetsuo said.

"Take over mage." Osamu said.

"So what magic do you use?" Aya asked.

"I'm the Celestial Dragonslayer, so I'm also a stellar mage." Jewel held up her keys. "I also use Time Ark and I have Magical Alter Egos or forms."

"I'm the Shadow Dragonslayer, also a celestial mage. But Jewel uses my keys. I only use them if I really need them. I also have forms." Naoki said.

"So Tetsuo your mom said we're a team because we're the same age." Naoki said.

"Cool." Tetsuo said.

"Oh so Jewel who's your partner?" Aya asked.

"Oh my partner is Kaito." Jewel said.

"What!" I heard a voice behind us.

Oh god it was my stalker Suki Itou. She joined Fairy Tail when I was ten. And she's an air mage, her power is average. Not as powerful as Jewel or I though. She has the biggest crush on me and I don't like her back. It's not that she's hideous or something like that, she's pretty but she acts like she owns me. We went out on a few missions together but it didn't really work out. She thinks I'm her partner though I'm not!

"Hi I'm Jewel Vermillion. I just joined Fairy Tail." Jewel introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Suki Itou. I'm Kaito's partner." Suki said through gritted teeth. Jewel raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"Oh Erza told me Kaito is my partner." Jewel said. Suki snarled. This wasn't going to end well. "Air Slash!" a painful slash of air hit Jewel in the stomach. I saw blood. This wasn't good. Jewel launched herself at Suki but Naoki caught her around the waist.

"Jewel calm down! Please calm down!" Naoki begged.

"She started it! Let me pay her back!" Jewel said. Naoki sighed and released her.

"Don't maim her." Naoki said.

"I won't, more like severely injure!" she yelled.

She grabbed her guitar which went into katana mode, and sliced Suki's arm. More blood.

"Air Multiple Slash!" A bunch of slashed tried to hit Jewel but she just blocked them with her katana.

"Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!" A bright light enveloped Jewel's fist and she punched Suki. Suki was out like a light.

"And that's why you don't mess with my sister." Naoki said.

"Oh come on you know you're excited when I beat up people." Jewel said.

"Jewel you're bleeding." Aya pointed out.

"Oh I am. I'll be fine I can just use Time Ark." Jewel shrugged.

"Trust me she's been hurt much worse." Naoki shuddered.

"Like the time I lost an arm!" Jewel laughed.

"Good thing you perfected Time Ark when you were young." Naoki said.

"Wait I though you couldn't use Time Ark on humans. That's what my dad told me. Well his exact words were. 'Miki listen to me. When we fought Ultear she said that you could use Time Ark on people when it was perfected. That way you could live forever, and kill people. But don't worry that's never gonna happen. So get to bed shrimp.'" Miki quoted.

"Oh well only Celeste can teach people how to perfect Time Ark. But Ultear was wrong. We can't kill people with Time Ark. We can just make them really old and gross. Well I guess I could make someone old enough that they would die in like a day or something. Oh but I can make people live forever by making them young again. But I would never kill anyone. Well maybe if they did horrible things, oh and immortality I might do." I said.

"Oh well that's nice." Osamu said.

"So anyway we should all form a team." I said.

"That would be fun. So like Aya, Tetsuo, Naoki, Miki, Osamu, you and I?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah I mean our parents were all good friends and some of them were on Team Natsu so why can't we be a team too?" Aya said.

"Sounds good." Osamu said.

"I'm fine with that." Naoki and Tetsuo said at the same time.

"It will be fun." Miki said.

"Okay I'm in. But Kaito and I can still go on some missions alone right?" Jewel said.

"Of course we may be on a team but you're still my partner." I told her.

"Wait! What do we do about her?" Aya said looking at the knocked out Suki.

"I vote leave her. All in favor say aye." I said.

"Aye." the whole table said.

"Aye sir!" we heard a voice. I turned to see a blue flying cat that disappeared after Natsu's death.

"Happy!" Jewel squealed.

"Who are you? I'm Jewel and this is Naoki we're Natsu and Lucy's children. Happy started to cry.

"You're back!" he yelled flying to give them hugs.

"Happy I want to introduce you to our exceeds!" Naoki said.

"This is Gem." Jewel said.

"Hi Happy! Jewel told me about you." Gem said.

"This is Shadow." Naoki said.

"Nice to meet you." Shadow said.

"Where's Carla?" Happy asked.

"She's over here!" I heard Wendy yell.

"Carla I have something for you." Happy said.

"No I don't want your fish." Carla said.

"It's not a fish." Happy took out a rose. "Here I wish I could find one as pretty as you are but this was the only one I could find that was a little bit as pretty as you are." Happy handed Carla the rose

"Awwww." the whole guild went. Carla started tearing up.

"Why did you leave He-Cat!" she bawled.

"I'm sorry but my best friend's family died I couldn't stay. But I came as soon as I heard that Jewel and Naoki joined the guild." Happy explained.

**Jewel's POV**

"Wow news travels fast. We just joined a few hours ago." I whispered to Naoki. "Anyway we have to find somewhere to live." I said out loud.

"Oh well you're my partner so you can just stay with me." Kaito said.

"And you can stay with me Naoki." Osamu said.

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" I asked them.

"Yeah we have an extra bedroom anyway." Kaito said.

"And my older brother is off to travel Fiore so we have his bedroom open." Osamu said.

"Then it's settled. I guess I'll be moving in." I said.

"We should go to my house so you can get settled." Kaito said.

"Okay bye guys. See you later." I called as I walked out the guild doors with Kaito.

"Okay lead the way." I said.

He led me to a dark blue house near Fairy Tail. He unlocked the door and I stepped in. The whole house had a blue theme. It was pretty cool, I could get used to living here.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kaito yelled.

"Welcome home Kaito! How was your day at the- Who's that?" I knew her. She was Juvia, she considered my mother her "love rival".

"Hi my name's Jewel Vermillion, Lucy and Natsu's daughter. I recently joined the guild with m brother Naoki and Kaito is my partner. I have nowhere to stay and Kaito said I could stay with you guys. Since my parents are you know... dead." suddenly Juvia hugged me.

"Of course you can stay with us. Juvia is so happy that you and your brother are alive." Juvia cried and hugged me tighter.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I said.

"Now Kaito go bring her to the guest room." Juvia ordered her son. Kaito led me to a beautiful indigo colored room. It had a queen sized bed and it's own bathroom. It also had a vanity and a dresser. There were huge windows which meant I could eat light easily. There was even 2 cat beds. For exceeds of course. There was even a desk and bookshelf!

"Kaito I love it! Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. When I released him he was blushing.

"Are you okay? You're blushing." I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." he said. I ignored that he was stuttering.

"Anyway could you help me unpack?" I asked.

"Yeah of course." he said reaching for a box.

"Don't look in there!" I yelled. He froze.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just some really personal stuff that I have to burn." I told him. It was stuff from the time I was dating my boyfriend Kenji. He was really sweet at first but one day he was missing for a week and when he was back he became a dark mage.

"Oh you can talk to me about it if you want." he said.

"No it's fine. I just really have to get rid of the stuff in that box. Anyway could you help me unpack my books?" I asked him. I had a lot of books so I would definitely need help unpacking them. I pointed to one of the boxes and we got started immediately. I mostly like to read myths, paranormal romance, and fiction.

"Wow. You must like to read as much as Miki does." Kaito said. Lucy and Levy had both loved to read so did Miki and I.

"Well I guess. But she probably has more books than I do." I told him.

"You guys could always borrow each others books. I'm sure she doesn't have all of these." Kaito said.

"Kaito you're just so sweet. I mean you barely know me but you let me stay at your house, you become my partner, and you introduced Naoki and I to your friends. You're like the best friend I never had." I told him. Kaito really was the sweetest guy I knew. And I might have a crush on him. No I might be in love with him. I guess love at first sight might really exist.

"Thanks Jewel. You're really nice too. I mean you beat up my stalker. I didn't know anyone had the guts to." I guess he only saw me as a friend. I put a few more of my books on the shelf. Kaito was about to put a book on the top shelf.

"No not that shelf." I told him. "That shelf is reserved for dragon history and photo albums." I put a few books on dragon history I got from Celeste and Shou. Then I picked up a few photo albums the dragon slayers I was friends with and I had made. I put them on the top shelf next to the dragon books.

"Okay I think we're done." Kaito said after we had unpacked 3 boxes of books.

"On to the clothes then." I told him.

"Wait I though that when you change forms the clothes just appear on you." Kaito said.

"Well you see it's not like I can just make clothes appear out of thin air. They come from my closet. I have clothes for each of my forms. Which is why I do use a wardrobe Kaito. Now come on I have a lot of clothes!" I told him grabbing a box marked Rocker. He groaned. "I could call Osamu to come and help me."

"Fine hand me the box that says human form." he said I did what he told me to. He started hanging up clothes. I did the same we had gotten through 10 boxes of clothes when we decided to take a break.

"I didn't know girls could have so many clothes." Kaito said.

"Well I have forms so I have about 10X the amount of clothes that a normal girl would have. Plus girls need to have clothes ready for every situation." I told him.

"Oh really what are a few of those situations?" Kaito asked.

"Well there's casual clothes such as, clothes you wear to school, or wear to hang out with the guild. There's also semi-formal clothes like if you're going to a fancy restaurant for a date, or going to a dance something like that, there are also swimsuits and I'm pretty sure you know what those are for. There are also formal clothes like tuxes and ball gowns. Things you'd wear to a ball which I have gone to. Oh by the way isn't the Fairy Masquerade Ball coming up?" I said.

"Oh so that's why you have so many clothes. And yeah it's in a week." Kaito told me.

"Okay that means I have a week to go on a mission, buy a dress, buy a mask, and get a date. I can totally do that in a week right?" I asked. I collapsed on the couch. I looked at Kaito and his shirt was off. When did that happen?

"Kaito your shirt and jacket are missing." I told him blushing. Did I mention he had a six pack.

"Oh shoot how did that happen?" he said and found his clothes on the floor. He quickly put them back on.

"I'm sure you can do all that by next week. I'll be your date if you want. You just moved to Magnolia and I don't want you to go alone." Kaito said.

"O-Okay then. Thanks. Now we have to go on a mission. Unpacking can wait my clothes are all in the closet and my books on the shelves I can survive without a few pictures out." I said as I dragged him to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I wish I did though.**

**Sorry it's short. I'll make a longer one next time.**

**Kaito's POV**

Did I actually just agree to be Jewel's date to the ball? What is wrong with me. I like Jewel as a friend. I think.

"Okay let's pick a job!" Jewel said.

"How about defeating a couple of vulcans for 700,000 jewels?" I said holding up the flyer it was 30 vulcans terrorizing the town of Acalypha.

"Sounds easy. Once when I was hanging out in the forrest I grew up in with my friend Tabitha 40 vulcans showed up and attacked us. They were pretty easy to beat. Oh Tabitha is the Rune Dragonslayer. She's really sweet I think that she's currently traveling Fiore actually." Jewel smiled at the memory. Wow she must've had good memories in that forrest. But 40 vulcans and it was easy? Most people at Fairy Tail can only take out 20!

"Okay we should tell the team that we chose a job." I said as I walked toward the table where the rest of the team was sitting at. I showed them the flyer.

"30 vulcans! That's impossible we're only fifteen each of us can only take out a few before we use all our magical power. That's a terrible request it's practically impossible!" Aya scolded.

"My friend Tabitha and I took down forty vulcans when we were thirteen." Jewel said.

"Well Jewel that's because you and Tabitha were like the greatest dragonslayers in our group. You guys could easily beat up anyone." Naoki said.

"That's not true we couldn't beat... ummmm... uhhhh. Okay we could beat a lot of people. But still everyone here is pretty strong and I'm sure that together we could beat them all." Jewel said.

"Fine let's go then." Osamu said. We walked out the guild doors and boarded the train to Acalypha. On the way Miki got motion sickness and had to be helped by Osamu.

"How do you two stand transportation? Pair of freaks." Miku muttered as she got off the train.

"Well actually I got a permanent Troija but trust me it hurt a lot." Jewel said noticeably shivering.

"Anyway let's go defeat those oversized apes." Naoki said marching the wrong way.

"Other way little brother!" Jewel said and Naoki hurried next to her. We walked into town.

"The vulcans only terrorize the town at night so we have a whole day to look around." I said.

"Fine you and Jewel go look around and gather information the rest of are going to go rest." Aya ordered.

"Why do I have to scout with him? Oh no offense Kaito!" Jewel said.

"Just because you say no offense. Doesn't mean I don't take offense." I muttered under my breath. I'm pretty sure Aya heard me though.

"Sorry I just meant that I didn't feel like scouting but I'll do it anyway. I want to see Love & Lucky since that's where my grandpa and grandma met." Jewel said.

"Okay come to the hotel before sunset." Aya ordered and walked away.

"Okay so the last placed they attacked was the farmer's market so let's go there." Jewel said and started walking towards farmer's market. I quickly followed her. To be honest she walked really fast I could barely keep up with her!

"Hey Jewel slow down!" I called. She abruptly stopped and I crashed into her.

"Oww Kaito watch it! That really hurt!" she yelled suddenly scarier than Erza. And she had her whip in hand!

"S-Sorry Jewel I didn't mean to!" I apologized.

"It's fine no problem." she said smiling.

"Then why do you have your whip?" I asked. I was scared I mean how many girls always have a whip on them.

"Oh I was just going to polish it since there was dirt on it. Sorry if I scared you." she said sweetly.

"Okay then let's get going. We still have to collect information." I said and we walked toward the market. Jewel gasped. Almost all of the stands were crushed and the pavement was cracked. There was squished food all over the place. I saw that there was a red substance splattered on one of the remaining stands.

"I-Is that b-blood?" I wasn't good around blood I got a bit sick. Jewel dipped her finger in it and put it in her mouth.

"Don't do that you could get some kind of disease!" I panicked.

"Relax silly. It's strawberries that were apparently squished somehow. They're delicious try it." she offered.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay then I'm just going to fix the farmer's market. Time Ark: Restore." I watched as the whole farmer's market went back to the way it was before. It was amazing.

"See told you it was strawberries." Jewel said pointing to the stand that was once covered in the squished strawberries, which turned out to be a strawberry stand.

"Oh I guess you were right. Anyway let's go talk to some of the townspeople." I said.

"But I wanna go see Love & Lucky." Jewel pouted.

"Then we'll ask the people in there too. Now c'mon!" I slung Jewel over my shoulder.

"H-Hey! Kaito let me down! T-This isn't fun. Please!" she begged. It was funny watching her struggle.

"C'mon it's not like anything is wrong. Plus who cares if we attract attention?" I said as I walked toward the merchant guild. I heard Jewel sigh in defeat.

"I really didn't want to have to do this. But you've left me no choice. Put me down or else!" she yelled. I wasn't really scared so I didn't put her down. I mean what could a delicate girl like her do?

"Fine have it your way! Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A man with sunglasses and a suit on appeared.

Loki he won't let me down! He's being mean!" she sounded like a child.

"You better put Jewel down! Lion Brilliance!" A bright light blinded me and I dropped Jewel she landed on her feet.

"Thank you Loki! You can go now." Jewel said and the lion spirit disappeared.

"Owww what was that for?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"I told you to put me down or else didn't I? Just be happy I didn't call Virgo." she extended a hand to help me up I grabbed it and she hoisted me to my feet. This girl was stronger than I thought. She pulled her long violet and black hair into a ponytail.

"C'mon let's hurry. It's going to be sunset in an hour." Jewel said sitting on her floating guitar. She patted the spot next to her (She's not riding it like a broom this time) and I was a bit nervous, I still hadn't gotten used to riding on the guitar. I still sat next to her, and the guitar sped towards Love & Lucky. Once we got there she immediately went and asked the secretary about the attacks. I questioned one of the merchants. Turns out that the Vulcans also are kidnapping women. Also they have taken over the bodies of men so we can't kill them.

"Thank you." I told the merchant and walked toward Jewel, she was almost finished with her conversation.

"Yeah I'm Jude Heartfilia's granddaughter. Thank you for the information goodbye." I heard the end of their conversation.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Well the Vulcans live in the north forrest. They also seem to have gotten a few magic weapons when they destroyed a shop. So that gives them an advantage. Now what did you find out?" she spun around to face me and I again crashed into her.

"Stop doing that or I'll have to carry you." I looked at her and realized she looked really pale.

"I don't feel well... shoot it's happening again." then Jewel fainted luckily I caught her before she hit the ground.

"What do I do now? I can't use her guitar or get a celestial spirit to carry her. I guess I'll have to carry her myself. God I hope this girl isn't heavy." I said as I picked Jewel up and carried her bridal style. She was actually pretty light but then how was she so strong? It doesn't matter I just have to get her back to the hotel. After 20 minutes of walking I reached the hotel we were staying at. I quickly ran to one of the rooms that I think Naoki occupied. I banged on the door and he quickly opened it. Seeing the unconscious Jewel he quickly ushered me in.

"She has a fever, Jewel probably just didn't get enough rest. Don't worry she'll be fine by tonight." Naoki said.

"Okay I'll come check up on her later. I just have to tell Aya what we found out." I told him and he nodded. I walked toward Aya and Miki's room, I knocked on the door and Miki opened it.

"Oh you're back. Just tell Aya what you learned about the Vulcans kay?" Miki said. I walked toward Aya.

"Okay just wanted to tell you. The Vulcans are kidnapping women. They've acquired magical weapons. They've also taken over bodies of men. And they live in the north forrest. That's all." I said. Aya nodded and waved me out she seemed to be in deep thought so I left her alone. I went back to my room which I shared with Tetsuo and got some rest before tonight.


End file.
